El Proyecto Eva/1
Capitulo 1: Cuando los Angeles Atacan Por: Gus “Un ángel, que también llevaba una hoz afilada, salió entonces del santuario celeste, al mismo tiempo que del altar salió otro, el encargado del fuego. Este gritó al que llevaba la hoz afilada: Lanza tu afilada hoz y cosecha los racimos en la viña de la Tierra, porque ya están maduros.” Apocalipsis 14(17-20) 2015 D.C. Nos encontramos en las ruinas de lo que fuera Yokohama, una de las grandes ciudades costeras del Japón, capital de la provincia de Kanagawa; con una población aproximada de dos millones de habitantes. Se hallaba situada en la costa sudoriental de la isla Honshu, en la bahía de Tokio, a pocos kilómetros de la capital del país, de cuya área urbana formaba parte. Su proximidad con Tokio, unido a su situación que la convertía en receptora de los productos procedentes de las comarcas agrícolas interiores, la habían convertido en el puerto de Tokio y el segundo en el país, después de Kobe. Ahora está sepultada en el mar azul, engullida completamente por las aguas vengadoras.... En las profundidades de estas ruinas sumergidas en el océano, abriéndose paso sigilosamente entre las corrientes de agua, una enorme silueta surca deprisa las inundadas ruinas. Los salmones, y los delfines, nadan despreocupadamente junto a esa cosa. Después de todo, no era a ellos a quienes había venido a buscar. A lo largo de toda la carretera que cubre el perímetro de la costa se encuentran estacionados, en fila y listos para atacar, varios tanques cubriendo todo el camino que tiene vista hacia el mar. Y también en el océano se encuentran numerosos acorazados y portaaviones. El cielo se encuentra tapizado de aviones caza y de helicópteros, semejando un enjambre de abejas zumbando furiosas y listas para atacar al enemigo invasor; todos los intentos de la humanidad para defenderse de este oscuro y desconocido enemigo están reunidos, apretujándose unos a otros. Entre los hombres que tripulan estas formidables naves de destrucción hay mucha tensión; tensión que podía incluso verse reflejada en cierto temor que pretendían esconder a toda costa. Ninguno de ellos sabe a ciencia cierta a qué se enfrentarán, siguiendo únicamente las órdenes que les fueron dadas al pie de la letra: defender la costa japonesa de cualquier invasor. Aún así, había en la atmósfera un aire de nerviosismo terrible, un presentimiento que no los podía dejar en paz-. Mas estos hombres templados en acero, supuestos defensores de la humanidad, saben perfectamente que deben hacer todo lo humanamente posible para defender a sus familias y a toda su especie completa de este extraño enemigo. Inconscientemente, cómo cada uno de sus compañeros, Kenichi Otomo, artillero de uno de los 35 aviones caza del gobierno japonés, junto con otros 20 aportados por las Naciones Unidas que sobrevolaban el área, lo sabía perfectamente, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo por el momento. Empujándolo de nuevo al sótano de su mente, se concentra más en la canción que intenta tocar con su tosca voz, y su pésimo dominio del lenguaje inglés. —Born, in the U.S.A, born, in the U.S.A!!— repetía incesantemente, una débil parodia de una canción norteamericana. — ¡Cállate ya el hocico, baboso!— reclamó su compañero, mientras fijaba la vista en el radar y en su ruta aérea. — No me dejas concentrar... — ¡Bah!— rehuyó— ¿Y qué? No estamos haciendo nada importante... — ¿Ah, no? Entonces explícame el porqué estamos tanto cabrón aquí. — Te apuesto una comida a que es otro pinche simulacro... eso es lo único que hacemos aquí, simulacros. Los viejos la tenían fácil, bombardeando territorios ajenos para desalojarlos y habitarlos... y ahora, a nosotros nos toca hacer los simulacros, y salir en los desfiles... — y haciendo una pequeña pausa, continuó su discurso— ...pero cuando me transfieran a América... — Ya vas con eso otra vez— sonrió su compañero. — ¡Es la verdad! Por lo menos en esa división pasan cosas interesantes, no sólo simulacros.— suspirando, volteó hacia uno de los aviones compañeros, y repitió— aquí nunca pasa... nada. Una aparición había interrumpido sus constantes quejas, dejándolo boquiabierto y sin saber que hacer ante esa... esa cosa. Su compañero, extrañado por su repentino silencio, volteó de reojo hacia un lado, para quedarse con la misma expresión que la de su amigo. — Dios... — balbuceó, atónito, como todo el que pudo ver a eso. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- La estación del tren colindante a las ruinas de Yokohama, está desierta, sin ningún alma a la vista... horas antes estaba llena de vida, esta estación de tren con su pequeña ciudad rodeándola, con sus hospitales, supermercados, tiendas departamentales, escuelas y hogares llenos de gente. Ahora, toda esta gente está escondida bajo tierra, aterrados y extrañados ante la extraña situación. Esta gente fue siempre pacífica y tranquila, por lo que nunca antes en la historia de esta ciudad costera se habían visto en la necesidad de evacuar sus hogares y dejarlos a la deriva y desamparados de la rapiña, con todos sus recuerdos y tesoros personales abandonados. El panorama en los albergues era por demás deprimente: varia gente apiñada y acostada sobre el frío peso sobre unas poco abrigadoras mantas. La comida apenas si era distribuida, y la cólera y la impotencia seguía creciendo, amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro. Ignoraban la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus vidas, y la de todo el género humano. Mientras tanto, en la superficie una voz de alarma se escucha en toda la ciudad: — Un estado especial de emergencia ha sido declarado; todos los residentes deben cancelar sus operaciones y dirigirse a los refugios. Repito: todos los residentes deben cancelar sus operaciones y dirigirse a los refugios— sonaba constantemente en toda la ciudad, oída únicamente por dos personas que aún seguían en la superficie... Un rugido de motor que está trabajando a toda su capacidad, un tambaleo de partes automotrices pegadas con cinta, el rechinar de unas llantas que resbalan en el asfalto y las maldiciones de una mujer. El nombre: Misato Katsuragi, una beldad de 29 años y cabello negro, despampanante, a lo mismo que extraña, y está realmente furiosa... — ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué tenía que ser esta vez? ¿Porqué AHORA?— reclamaba molesta, como si estuviera alguien a su lado.— hmmmfff—- suspiraba enojada mientras examinaba una foto para estar segura que reconocería a la persona en el momento de verla. Esta foto venía con un nombre, junto con un historial en una carpeta color amarillo, con un símbolo cómo de trébol sellándolo: Shinji Ikari. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- — Lo sentimos, por el estado de emergencia este teléfono está fuera de servicio— repetía constantemente en la bocina la voz fría y mecanizada de la máquina. — Este tampoco sirve, todo por aquí está muerto— pronunciaba el chiquillo mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono, decepcionado.— Mejor me voy de aquí— se decía a si mismo el muchacho, inseguro...—Ahhhh — suspiraba, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer— Ella ya debería estar aquí— vociferaba mientras observaba la foto de la capitán Misato Katsuragi. Era una mujer bella, de eso no había duda. Sus largas y sinuosas formas, ese largo y sedoso cabello negro, sus labios grandes y rojos, bien podían enamorar a cualquiera. El retrato, tomado al parecer en una playa, ilustraba a la susodicha con muy poca ropa, y en una posición bastante sugestiva, además, digna de un taller mecánico. La fotografía, que había llegado por el correo junto con todas sus instrucciones, venía con un pequeño aviso, escrito con un plumón indeleble. “Estimado Shinji, espérame en la estación, yo te recogeré. ¡Mira esto!”— refiriéndose a la línea curva de los senos que se alcanzaba a ver en su fotografía, que cada vez que la veía, enrojecía de pena. El nombre del niño era Shinji Ikari, y había sido llamado para reunirse con su padre, el cual lo había abandonado diez años atrás. Desde entonces, vivió un tiempo con sus abuelos paternos, y al fallecer éstos, había quedado a cargo de un tío suyo, también por el lado del padre. Así había transcurrido casi toda su vida, sin saber exactamente a dónde pertenecía, cual era su lugar. Sin amorosos padres, cómo todos los demás niños, que crecían con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y esperanza en el mañana. Hacía apenas unos tres días que, rompiendo con la monotonía de su habitual rutina, un sobre con un extraño símbolo le había llegado, y en él, todas las instrucciones para que se reuniera con su padre, aparte de la tan apreciada fotografía. Con extrañeza, había acudido al llamado, sólo por no tener nada mejor que hacer. Muchas incógnitas cruzaban sobre la mente del niño; incógnitas que pronto recibirían una aclaración. El joven tenía escasos 14 años. No era muy alto y tenía una faz insegura y un cuerpo delgado. De cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como la luz del día. Vestía, cómo era la costumbre de los muchachos de la época, el uniforme escolar (además que era entre semana) que consistía en una camisa blanca, de manga corta, y unos pantalones negros. Con dificultad, cargaba su abultada maleta de un lado a otro de la estación, sin saber que hacer. Aquella situación tan especial había estropeado todos los pasos que tenía qué seguir, y ahora se tornaba indeciso sobre su accionar. Era difícil pensar que tan enorme responsabilidad sería descargada sobre este aparentemente débil muchacho. De golpe, volteó repentinamente, no, más bien algo le indicó, le ordenó que tenía que dirigir su mirada hacia un determinado lugar, sólo para encontrarse con una maravillosa, pero desconcertante visión: era una hermosa chiquilla, tal vez de su misma edad, de cabello corto y claro, vestida con un atuendo de escolar. La dulce criatura estaba totalmente callada e inerte, sus ojos carmesíes parecían brillar, como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera, o tal vez no estaba segura del todo. Su pequeña boca se abrió poco a poco. Si dijo algo, su espectador no la escuchó, debido a la distancia que los separaba, que eran más de quinientos metros, más ó menos. El niño se quedó pasmado, extrañado por aquella extraña y a la vez encantadora imagen. Se frota los ojos y el espejismo desaparece. ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? Entonces, profanando la tranquilidad hipnótica del ambiente, el aire rugió, la tierra retumbó y las ventanas explotaron en forma estrepitosa, lo mismo que sucedía por toda la manzana. Las naves de guerra volaban apuradas muy cerca del suelo, con su ensordecedor ruido de motores y turbinas a su máxima potencia. Shinji, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa, acostumbrado ya a la tranquilidad y paz de cementerio que reinaba en aquel lugar, con dolor, se cubre los oídos para protegerlos de todo el alboroto. Un par de hermosos y brillantes misiles crucero surcaban, cómo saetas, el aire, cortándolo con sus puntas y dirigiéndose, gracias a sus computadoras de navegación, hacia su objetivo. Fueron directo a explotar en un almacén de ropa, destruyendo con la explosión casi todo el establecimiento, que anteriormente había recibido bastantes clientes que buscaban aforadamente vestirse de acuerdo a la moda. En eso, desorientado por entero, el infante levantó la mirada, para contemplar aquella horrible visión: una colosal, enorme figura negra, se paseaba tranquilamente por entre los edificios. Fácilmente rebasaba los 100 metros de altura. Despreocupada, caminaba hacia las montañas, sin prestar atención especial en algo, ni siquiera a los constantes ataques de los helicópteros y aviones de la milicia, quienes le disparaban balas capaces de penetrar tanques. Cómo zancudos, revoloteaban de aquí a allá. Viendo el asunto desde otro lado, parecía que sólo querían molestar. Y no les estaba dando mucho resultado, ya que el coloso seguía su imparable marcha. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- No muy lejos de ahí, en un cuartel subterráneo, se prepara la ofensiva contra el monstruo... un enorme símbolo está pintado en la pared: “NERV”, con un medio trébol rojo al fondo. La sala era muy amplia, y espaciosa. Fácilmente podrían caber, sentados, unas mil personas. No obstante, el lugar sólo albergaba a unos cuantos empleados, que no repasaban la centena. Lo sobrante, era ocupado por monitores, radares, sonares y demás tecnología de punta, lo más avanzada en la industria bélica. Una plataforma de acero, cómo una torre, era lo que más sobresalía del cuarto. En él, toda la gente deambula deprisa y nerviosa, tratando de recordar lo ensayado para este tipo de situación. —Los helicópteros lo están atacando sin hacerle daño considerable —Se acerca muy lentamente a Tokio 3— repetían los operadores de NERV, monitoreando los movimientos de la criatura. Continuaban con su recital de indicaciones, ya que después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Para ello habían sido contratados. Continuaban con su ir y venir, sin que casi nadie les prestara atención; repetían incesantemente sus letanías de datos que sólo ellos escuchaban, entre tanta confusión que reinaba en el lugar. Encima de todos ellos, peones en este enorme juego de ajedrez, los jugadores observaban con la cabeza bien fría todos los acontecimientos, al momento que éstos ocurrían. Envueltos y encubiertos por las sombras, se deleitaban en saborear el momento por el que tanto tiempo se habían estado preparando. Y también disfrutaban del pequeño caos desatado en su sala de control: ello les permitía destacar los elementos que les serían útiles en sus planes, y para despedir a los ineptos, y así se podrían ahorrar unos cuantos salarios. De entre las oscuras siluetas, se discernían dos figuras, figuras de hombres. Uno, el que parecía de menor rango, se encontraba de pie, junto al que debía ser el mandamás de todo aquello, que permanecía sentado, recargando los brazos en un escritorio que tenía frente a él, y aprovechando la posición, descansaba la barbilla en sus manos. — Después de 15 años han vuelto, ¿no es así?— preguntó el primero, en un tono solemne, aunque sin dejársele de notar el miedo en su voz. — Sí... los ángeles han vuelto a atacar— corroboró su superior, sonriendo. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- En las mismas instalaciones, pero en otro gigantesco cuarto, un hangar, para ser mas preciso, varias personas trabajan afanosamente, todos en conjunto y en perfecta armonía, a diferencia de la anterior vista; cada quién sabía exactamente que hacer y en donde hacerlo. Parecía una coreografía para un desfile, en lugar de un hangar de reparaciones. Cada integrante realizaba sus movimientos con perfecta precisión, y lo que estaban ensamblando poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma. Él examina los planos que tiene ante sí, analizándolos y buscando la solución a su problema. Permanece en esa posición, pensativo y tarareando una canción, intentando relajarse y concentrarse. Aún no sabían de los más recientes acontecimientos, siguiendo el plan de trabajo, sin que nada más les importara. Sólo hasta que llegó ese empleado, ingresando apuradamente por la puerta, se enteraron por su conducta de las noticias. El primero en saberlo, fue el maquinador de toda la operación. —¡Katsuragi! ¡Katsuragi!— repetía sin descanso, hasta que se reunió con él, jadeante. —¿Qué quieres?— interrogó desinteresado de su condición, y sin quitarle la vista al pliego extendido sobre la mesa. —¡Es increíble!— aseveró el uniformado, haciendo ademanes con las manos para describir la extensión del acontecimiento —¡Estamos en medio de un ataque! ¡Todo mundo está en posiciones de combate! —¿Ah, sí?— musitó, conservando su forma pasiva. —¿No te inquieta?— preguntó el recién llegado, notando la poca reacción que había causado en su superior —¡Si para esto hemos estado entrenando todo el tiempo! —No me importa... ando viendo la forma de ahorra más espacio en la cabina. Todavía no cabe ni el medidor, ni el radar... — y contestándose a sí mismo, tomó rápidamente lápiz y escuadra, y trazó varios segmentos en el papel, conquistando por fin su meta inmediata. —Ahora sí— le dijo a su subordinado, calmándolo —Vamos a ver lo que tanto te urge. ¿Están viendo la operación en el cuarto de control? —Sí... En cuanto obtuvo su respuesta, de inmediato se dirigió a una terminal, y desde allí, con suma facilidad se conectó a la cámara principal. Luego, estableció contacto con el monitor de la sala y desde ahí pudo observar las imágenes. —Hmmm... —caviló por unos instantes el técnico —¿No se enojará el jefe si se entera? —¿A qué le temes?— contestó su acompañante, sentándose cómodamente, con la mirada clavada en la pantalla —Si ya sabes que el Ikari me la pela... —Sí tú lo dices... —¡Yo lo digo! ¡Ese pendejo no puede hacerme nada!— aseveró, por si aún había alguna duda al respecto. Por unos momentos, miraron al ejército unido atacar al titán, cómo si de una película de guerra se tratase. Y cómo no hacerlo, si ellos no estaban en ninguno de esos vehículos bélicos. De haber sido así, otra historia hubiera sido. —Oye, Kai— interrumpió de nueva cuenta el joven, con toda confianza —¿Y cuando me vas a presentar a Ibuki, pues? —No me digas que te gusta Ibuki— pronunció casi carcajeándose, mientras lo volteaba a ver, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Pues sí— respondió, extrañado, ante su reacción —Si está muy bien la muchacha. —Pues no creo que se te vaya a hacer— le contestó, riendo entre cortadamente. —¿Porqué no? Ah, no me digas que sí anda con el Shigeru, cómo todos dicen... —No, no es eso... —Dices eso por que eres amigo de ese baboso, ¿no? Claro, cómo es el cabrón que te provee de CDs de los Beatles y todos tus vejestorios. —Si serás menso... ya mejor cállate, y déjame ver en paz esta madre, que es importante —y volteando de nuevo a la pantalla, declaró —Oye, qué bonito está ese fulano, ¿no crees?— dijo, refiriéndose a la bestia. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- El gigante parecía en sí, una pintura surrealista de Dahlí o Piccasso; era todo negro, salvo la cabeza, y algunos adornos en la cintura, hombros y pecho. La cabeza era redonda y blanca, con ojos color negro y sin pupilas y rematando una especie de pico. De una complexión muy, pero muy delgada. De sus antebrazos nacían una especie de dagas, rojas y largas, que le traspasaban hasta los codos. Daba el aspecto geométrico de un enorme triángulo negro con extremidades, de unos 120 metros de altura. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo muy, pero muy raro. Todo el ambiente se tensaba a su paso. Las naves seguían disparando su carga sin hacerle el menor efecto al coloso; en el cuartel de NERV, los varios líderes militares ahí reunidos se estaban poniendo nerviosos, al igual que toda la manada de borregos sin pastor: — ¡¿Dices que no le han podido hacer ni un rasguño!? —¡Inconcebible! —¡Ordenen disparar toda la carga contra ese bastardo! Como avispas furiosas, los helicópteros y los aviones descargan todos sus “aguijones” en contra del titán, sin hacerle el menor daño... los proyectiles se estrellaban contra algo delante de él, sin siquiera tocarlo. Una y otra vez le escupían su letal armamento, que fácilmente pudo haber servido para una invasión a gran escala, y no obstante, no conseguían darle. Furiosos, impotentes, pero resignados a final de cuentas, los misiles proseguían su camino para estrellarse en vano contra una barrera invisible. — Parece el campo A.T ¿no es así?— interrogó la figura en las sombras, contemplando todo. — Mjá— asentó la otra, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro continuaba vigente una sonrisa discreta. Un gran misil es descargado hacia el gigante, mismo que detiene y corta con una sola mano, escurriéndosele el metal entre los dedos... de repente el codo del ángel parece brillar, y una gran descarga de energía sale de la mano del coloso, haciendo polvo a varias naves con una explosión en forma de cruz, la cual se levantó en todo lo alto, imponente y triunfante, en lo que se consideraba el primer ataque del monstruo. Shinji está asombrado con todo lo que alcanza a divisar; le sorprende el enorme potencial de destrucción de las máquinas voladoras, pero aún más le sorprendía (y le aterrorizaba) el enorme poder del que tenía a su disposición la misteriosa criatura, que al parecer, había salido de la nada. En ese momento se alcanza a escuchar el rechinar de llantas y el frenado brusco de un automóvil: — ¡¡ Súbete en chinga!!— ordenó la capitán Misato Katsuragi a Shinji, el cual obedeció casi de inmediato, al abordar el automóvil maltrecho. No necesitó de mucho para reconocer al instante a la escultural mujer que lo abordaba. Cuando el niño estuvo a salvo, a bordo, rápidamente la militar hace una maniobra para evitar la planta del gigante, la cual estuvo a punto de aplastarlos. El carro rápidamente se aleja de la zona de batalla, conduciendo ágilmente su conductor por las calles, hasta a alcanzar la carretera, donde la situación era más segura, por el momento. Entonces, el silencio es roto por la conductora. — Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos “contratiempos” je, je— se disculpó la hermosa mujer, haciendo un gesto con las manos. — Ah, no hay de qué... bueno, estuve a punto de morir, pero eso que importa— expresó con un tono sarcástico el muchacho. Misato pasa de aquel comentario hiriente, y agrega: — Bueno, Shinji Ikari, yo seré la encargada de llevarte a las instalaciones de NERV. — ¿NERV? ¿Ahí trabaja mi padre?— interrogó. — Sí, él es el comandante en jefe— respondió la interrogada. Shinji se quedó en silencio, pensativo y nervioso a la vez. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver de nueva cuenta a su padre. Y no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- — Ordenen despejar el área... lo único que nos queda es utilizar nuestro último recurso: la Mina N2— ordenó el general Hiroshi, alto mando militar japonés. Todos los demás miembros de la milicia presente, la mayoría hombres en edad avanzada, apoyaron la propuesta, moviendo las cabezas, aunque su expresión se tornó sombría por momentos; de inmediato se empiezan los preparativos... se avisa por radio a los pilotos y a los soldados para que abandonen el lugar. Magistralmente, toda la carne de cañón se moviliza casi de inmediato, evacuando toda la ciudad y sus puestos, dejando el área hecha un pueblo fantasma; los pocos aviones que siguen funcionando hacen lo propio, despejando el cielo y dejándolo libre para las nubes, un bombardero enorme y oscuro, cómo la noche, despega de una base al mismo tiempo que los soldados se retiraban. A los pocos minutos de vuelo, la nave de la muerte alcanza a la pequeña metrópoli, extendiendo su sombra en ella, el silbido del aire, el leviatán confundido y el sonido de las turbinas de la máquina voladora... Misato ha parado en su carrera, y se detiene a unos 12 kilómetros enfrente de una montaña que tapa la vista al mar y hacia las ruinas de Yokohama. Saca unos pequeños binoculares, pero eso sí, con vista de largo alcance, producto de la tecnología electrónica. Al ver el cielo despejado y sin ningún movimiento, rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que piensan hacer; el sonido de las turbinas del bombardero aproximándose lo confirma: — ¡¡ Ay, en la madre!!... ¡Van a volar toda la pinche montaña!— exclama, sorprendida. — ¡¡Agáchate!!— ordena mientras con toda la velocidad posible, empuja al muchacho hacia abajo, cubriéndolo. Casi no se escucha el sonido del artefacto caer a tierra, mientras el ave de destrucción lo soltaba, en el aire, y proseguía su camino, extendiendo sus enormes alas para surcar los cielos. Un gran resplandor cubre todo el cielo, un resplandor intensamente blanco, que deja a todo posible espectador ciego por unos momentos y después el arrollador sonido de una explosión aún mayor a 5 megatones: el poder desatado de la innovadora tecnología N2. Algún geniecillo había encontrado, casi sin querer, la manera de recrear el efecto de fusión en el átomo sin la peligrosa radiactividad que ello conllevaba. Así pues, el inmenso arsenal de las naciones del así llamado “Primer Mundo” se vio notablemente incrementado por esta tecnología, la cual superaba la potencia de una bomba atómica y con los beneficios de la ausencia de radiactividad. Muchos pueblos habían sido literalmente borrados del mapa utilizando esta escalofriante tecnología. El firmamento se torna de color infierno, la temperatura sube y en medio de todo este horror una gran nube en forma de hongo aparece. Las ondas de choque resultantes sacuden al pequeño carro indefenso, al punto de llegar a voltearlo. De pronto, el estallido acaba y todo es calma; la montaña y todo a un radio de 60 kilómetros han desaparecido, dejando una gran nube de polvo cubriéndolo todo. En el cuartel de NERV hay cierta conmoción. Los líderes militares están seguros que la explosión pudo acabar al monstruo; para confirmarlo utilizan un satélite en órbita para obtener la imagen del sitio arrasado. El satélite es enfocado y la imagen es obtenida: todo está hecho un desierto árido y sin vida, sin ninguna señal de cualquier clase de movimiento. Todo es calma. Donde antes reinaba la vida y el colorido, ahora sólo impera la muerte, y el silencio y oscuridad que ésta arrastra, inevitablemente. De repente, en medio de toda esa desolación, emerge triunfante e imponente, aquella gran masa negra, cubriéndolo todo con su sombra. Él sabe muy bien que lo observan. Sólo le basta dirigir su mirada hacia el espacio, para destrozar el pequeño satélite espía. Lo hizo casi cómo una advertencia. Nadie puede creer lo que sus propios ojos están viendo: ni aún el arma más potente había logrado acabar con él, y si eso no lo hacía, ¿entonces qué podría hacerlo? La respuesta aguardaba en las dos figuras en las sombras, un secreto que estaba a punto de ser revelado. Con asombro e inseguridad el general Ross, de la O.N.U, pregunta: — ¿Cuál es la situación del ángel? — Unicamente logramos hacerlo más lento... estará aquí al anochecer— contestó con nerviosismo el operador Makoto Hyuga. — Bien— afirmó, y dirigiéndose a la persona oscura, que se encontraba un piso encima de él, dijo— hemos hecho todo lo posible por detener al ángel y fracasamos. Ahora todo está en tus manos, Ikari; en nombre de las Naciones Unidas, lo estoy autorizando para que ponga en marcha el proyecto Eva. Después de decir estas palabras el escritorio en el que estaban sentados los militares baja y ellos se retiran, frustrados, humillados y derrotados dejando toda la autoridad sobre este extraño personaje. Las identidades de estas personas son: Gendo Ikari, comandante encargado de NERV y del proyecto Eva, y Kouzou Fuyutski, segundo comandante de NERV. El comandante era una persona de complexión mediana, de expresión dura y seria, cómo la de una roca. Su mandíbula inferior se veía horriblemente adornada con una abundante barba de chivo, pero eso sí, muy bien cuidada. Usaba anteojos rectangulares, que aveces ocultaban la expresión de sus ojos. Un hombre de edad madura, cargándose unos 40 años en sus espaldas. Y un poquito de sobrepeso en el estómago. En cambio, Fuyutski era de apariencia rancia, delgado y estirado. Ya algunas canas y arrugas le adornaban la faz, demostrando así sus entrados años. Y aún así, seguía férreo en sus deberes y obligaciones. — ¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó este último — Ahora sólo hay que esperar al niño— aseguró con confianza el interrogado. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- En la carretera, Misato y Shinji están tratando de volver a poner al vehículo volteado sobre ruedas. — A ver, a la de tres... una, dos, tres ¡empuja! — ordena la mujer, y los dos empujan el pequeño auto, logrando su objetivo. Después de todo es un auto compacto y ligero, y por lo tanto, no muy pesado. Los dos suben y emprenden de nuevo el viaje... Misato está algo enfadada: “ Y aquí estoy, llevando al hijo del comandante al cuartel” pensaba “ y por culpa de ese jodido monstruo, mi carro es un desastre: la defensa está pegada con cinta aislante, y tuve que robarme estas baterías para que siguiera andando esta chatarra” pensaba cada vez más deprimida a cada momento. Y no fingía mucho para ocultarlo, ya que el infante adivinó pronto sus pensamientos. —Ehhh, Misato — se dirigió hacia ella el niño —¿ Sí, Shinji?— contestó cambiando totalmente la facción que tenía anteriormente, por una de felicidad y seguridad. No quería que el chiquillo se diera cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba. Erró. — ¿Esas baterías .... son... robadas?— preguntó — Emm, bueeno, se trataba de emergencia, y yo las ocupaba...— contestó con cierto tono de chiste. — Ajá, cómo no — ¿Enojado? ¡Ay, perdón!— afirmó la mujer, burlándose, y con toda confianza le sacudió cuidadosamente la cabeza. El auto por fin llega a una plataforma, la cual lo lleva hasta un sótano. El paseo intriga mucho a Shinji, está asombrado con todo lo que ve... mientras que la mujer a su lado lo toma como la cosa más natural del mundo, aburriéndose mientras los bajan. Un gran símbolo está dibujado en la pared: NERV. — ¿NERV?— pregunta Shinji — Sí, ya te lo dije, es la agencia de tu padre “ La agencia de mi padre”. Nuevamente su memoria se remonta diez años atrás, a la tierna edad de los cuatro años, cuando su padre lo dejó solo en aquella estación del tren. Aún se seguía preguntando por que lo había hecho, porque abandonar a su propio hijo en aquel lugar, solo y desamparado. Esperaba obtener la respuesta a esas y a otras preguntas al ver a su padre. Por fin la plataforma se detiene y los ocupantes salen del auto. Misato dirige a Shinji por los pasillos de la instalación; el niño aún no se da cuenta que la mujer no tiene ni idea de por dónde ir... está perdida; y eso es algo sorprendente, ya que lleva más de un año trabajando aquí. — Dra. Ritsuko Akagi, favor de encontrarse con la capitán Misato Katsuragi.— vocean en el altavoz del cuartel. En una piscina en la instalación del cuartel, el anuncio es escuchado... una escultural rubia de cabello corto sale de la piscina: — ¡No puedo creerlo!— pronunció para sí misma, ya que no había nadie acompañándola— ¡se perdió otra vez! Se seca con una toalla, y sale en la búsqueda de la perdida. Toma un elevador, y en ese mismo se encuentra con Misato y Shinji. — ¿Otra vez perdida, capitán?— expresó con crueldad la rubia. — Je, bueno, no importa... ya te encontré— contesta apenada— pero mira,¡ ya traje al chamaco! — pronunció inmediatamente, buscando enmendar su error. — Vaya, se ve justo como su padre— manifestó la rubia — Sí, tienes razón— reafirmó Misato — M-Mucho gusto— se presentó con nerviosismo el niño— mi nombre es Shinji Ikari— pronunció al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano en forma de saludo. — Mucho gusto— contestó— soy la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi— y dirigiéndose a Misato le dijo— por lo menos es mucho más educado que ese patán arrogante al que tienes a tu cuidado. — Vamos, vamos— exclamó algo apenada— tal vez con ustedes no lo demuestre (por que no le simpatizan) pero en realidad Kai es un buen chico, ¡en serio! — Por supuesto.— expresó sarcásticamente la doctora— bien, Shinji, voy a llevarte con tu padre. — pronunció al mismo tiempo que le daba un carpeta llena de manuales e instrucciones. — Bienvenido a NERV, Shinji— manifestó Misato. Las mujeres se dirigieron hacia otra plataforma que las iba llevando hacia arriba lentamente. Conversaban mientras Shinji leía con atención todos los instructivos que le habían otorgado: — A propósito de Kai, ¿sabes dónde está?— pregunto la capitán, hacia su acompañante — Donde más... en SU taller de pruebas, cómo llama a ese pestilente agujero que le han asignado: te digo que es la persona más desinteresada y arrogante que he conocido. Puede llevarse muy bien con los técnicos y los operadores, pero con sus superiores es un irrespetuoso. Si no nos lo hubieran echado los de la O.N.U y si no fuera un piloto, desde hace mucho le hubiera tronado el hocico— expresó furiosa la interrogada — Es que no lo conoces bien— lo disculpó la mujer— él sólo hace lo que cree que es mejor. Ya ves, yo también soy su superior y conmigo se lleva muy bien. — Unicamente contigo. Pero ya ves cómo se comporta conmigo y con los demás. ¿Por qué no puede ser callado y obediente como Rei? — ¿Aún sigue en el hospital? — Creo que sí. Shinji desconocía todo lo que estaban hablando, y estaba desconcertado ¿es que había más chicos en esa instalación? ¿ Y de que se trataba todo esto? La plataforma se detiene: — Ya llegamos— pronuncia seriamente la rubia. El grupo avanza unos pocos pasos, y se detiene después de atravesar una puerta automática, de acero. El cuarto siguiente está en la oscuridad total. El muchacho se descontrola con el repentino cambio de claro a oscuro. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿ Y las luces? ¿Qué es todo esto?— pregunta, desorientado. Las luces se encienden repentinamente y el cuarto se queda al descubierto. Al parecer se encuentran en un puente en medio de una gran alberca. Desconcertado por el repentino cambio otra vez, Shinji da vuelta, para toparse con una enorme figura que abarca todas las aguas detrás de él. Grita de pánico, sorprendido, aún sin poder enfocar su vista muy bien. Cuando por fin se acostumbra a la luz se da cuenta de que es: — ¡Un robot gigante! — exclama sorprendido. El robot era enorme; por lo menos tenía unos 100 metros de altura, con un casco en su cabeza, que cubría desde donde debería estar la nariz hasta arriba; el casco dejaba al descubierto los ojos de la aparente máquina. Estaba todo pintado de morado, salvo algunas franjas verdes y el cuello, que era anaranjado. Se sostenía sobre la alberca en una posición vertical, dejando sólo al descubierto la cara, el cuello y los hombros. Una especie de pico coronaba su cabeza. El robot tenía un aspecto vagamente demoniaco, quizá intencionalmente. — Un momento, un momento,— se dirige hacia las mujeres a un lado suyo— ¿por qué me enseñan esto?— pregunta, dándose cuenta rápidamente de la situación— ustedes, ustedes pretenden que pilotee esta cosa en contra de ese monstruo de allá afuera, ¿no es así?. — Correcto.— pronunció una voz que estaba observándolo todo, desde un balcón. Aunque Shinji no lo había visto en diez años, reconoció casi de inmediato a la persona que le estaba hablando: era su padre. El mismo que lo había abandonado diez años atrás en esa estación, y el mismo que lo había hecho venir hasta este lugar. — Entonces, ¿sólo me hiciste venir hasta aquí para esto?— preguntó decepcionado el niño. — Así es— contestó su padre — ¿Pero por qué YO? Gendo ignora la pregunta de su hijo, y pasea unos momentos en el balcón, cómo si él no estuviera ahí, hasta que finalmente pronuncia. — El nombre clave de el robot que tienes a tus espaldas es Robot Multipropósito EVANGELION, o cómo nosotros le decimos, un poco más sencillo, Unida Eva 01. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que los fabricamos para combatir de igual a igual con los gigantes que nos amenazan, no sólo a nosotros, sino al planeta entero. Pero, esa no es la única unidad que existe: actualmente existe otra unidad más, la unidad 00; y otra más está en construcción, la Z. La unidad 00 está dañada, por lo cual la unidad 01 es la única disponible hasta el momento. — ¡Un momento!— le interrumpió su hijo— ¡Aún no me has contestado! ¿Porqué YO? Gendo lo observa mientras el silencio inunda todo el muelle del enorme robot. Después de algunos instantes, voltea nuevamente hacia el muchacho. — Por alguna extraña razón los únicos que pueden pilotearlos nacieron nueve meses después del Segundo Impacto; ¿recuerdas tu fecha de nacimiento? — concluyó. Shinji se quedó en silencio, abrumado por la verdad que se le había revelado. El creyó que esto no pasaría de ser una simple reunión familiar, con abrazos y disculpas, y todo eso. Jamás creyó que se le fuera a encomendar responsabilidad tan grande. —¡ Un momento!— exclamó sorprendida Misato— jamás se me dijo que lo iban a lanzar a combatir sin entrenamiento! ¿Es que no ven en el peligro que lo están exponiendo? — No hay tiempo— interrumpió la doctora— ¡El ángel está a punto de llegar aquí! Las mujeres se enfrascan en una discusión, que es interrumpida por un grito de reclamo: — ¿POR QUE ME ESTÁS USANDO?— reclamó el muchacho — Ya deberías saber el por qué. Vamos ¡Anda! es tu oportunidad de ser algo más que un estorbo. Por una vez en tu vida sé de utilidad a alguien, en lugar de una molestia— contestó su padre con serenidad. El niño se queda pensativo, aterrorizado, no por el miedo que sentía ante el coloso, sino por la increíble frialdad con que su padre, a quién no había visto desde hace diez años, le reveló que para él, no era más que un estorbo. Sus piernas están siendo sacudidas por su pánico, y se quieren doblar. Finalmente, solloza: — No puedo, no puedo— cediendo finalmente a sus piernas y derrumbándose sobre el piso — no puedo, no quiero— lloró amargamente. Gendo, molesto y con el ceño fruncido, voltea hacia un lado, y sin perder ni un sólo minuto, llamó por el videofono a un asistente suyo: — Comunícame con Rivera Algunos minutos pasan en establecer la comunicación, y otros más pasan sin recibir respuesta, hasta que, abruptamente, una verdad universal es dicha a toda potencia... — ¡DEJEN DE ESTAR CHINGANDO!!!— reclamó con furia un chiquillo en el monitor, el mismo que estaba en el hangar, observándolo todo. — Deja a un lado tus berrinches de mocoso, y ven inmediatamente aquí.— reclamó el comandante, con justicia. — ¿Ah? ¿ Para qué?— preguntó extrañado el niño. — Es sencillo. Tú vas a pilotear la unidad 01.— le reveló despreocupadamente. — ¿Qué no ibas a traer a tu vástago para que lo hiciera? — Digamos que está un poco indispuesto en estos momentos. — Ay, que lástima— pronunció en tono de burla el muchacho— de seguro tu corazoncito se hizo pedacitos ¿verdad? — Deja eso y ven aquí— reclamó de nuevo, con enojo — No puedo, ando bien ocupado ahorita, y no me puedo despegar de aquí. Con las mejoras que le hice a tu trampa mortal, no creo que haya mucho pedo con la sincronización, así que es seguro. Convence a tu chamaco de que se encargue de todo, háblale de todo ese rollo de responsabilidad y deber y todo eso. Muéstrale unas fotos de mutilados o algo así, y dile que eso les pasó por que no obedecieron a su papá ¡yo que sé! ¡ pero si no es porque la pinche ciudad está siendo destruida y miles muriendo, yo no me muevo de aquí. ¡Adiósito, señorita!— se despidió diciendo estas últimas palabras en español, y cortando el enlace. “Mocoso baboso” pensó con rabia el comandante mientras veía como el muchacho cortaba la comunicación. Se quedó pensativo algunos instantes, decidiendo que era lo que iba a hacer, y finalmente se dirigió a su asistente. — Despierta a Rei — ¿Está seguro?—profirió su asistente — Ella no está muerta todavía— asintió el hombre. De inmediato se abre el enlace, y Gendo se dirige hacia la persona que está tras el monitor: —¿Rei?— preguntó el comandante — ¿Sí, señor?— contestó una voz suave y calmada, pero a la vez dulce como la miel. — Lo siento. Al parecer, no hay ni un solo hombre que pueda sustituirte. Tú tendrás que pilotear la unidad 01— ordenó de inmediato. — Sí señor— asintió sin vacilar ni protestar. Las puertas se abren en unos minutos y entra vario personal médico empujando una camilla. Shinji se extraña por aquella situación y se asoma para ver al ocupante de la camilla; observa con atención y descubre algo: es la misma niña de la que tuvo una visión en la estación. La chiquilla estaba muy mal herida: con varias contusiones en el brazo izquierdo y en las piernas, tenía vendas en el ojo y en la frente. La accidentada observaba con indiferencia a Shinji, quien estaba confundido por su presencia, mientras los médicos la preparaban para que se levantara. Un terremoto sacude las instalaciones, destanteando a todos y sacándolos de equilibrio; varios cayeron al agua, y la camilla cayó violentamente hacia el suelo, estrellando la persona de Rei. Todos sabían lo que pasaba, aún sin oír la voz de alarma: el ángel había llegado a Tokio 3. La gigantesca criatura atacaba todo, como si quisiera desenterrar algo; aquella oscuridad absoluta rápidamente se ilumino por los numerosos incendios y explosiones ocasionados por el coloso. Varios edificios empezaron a ocultarse, mediante un sistema de elevador, bajándose al nivel del suelo. El titán destruía calles y casas por igual, sin importarle nada, salvo lo que parecía que había venido a buscar. En las instalaciones subterráneas, aún se sentían los estragos de los destrozos que había en la superficie, sacudiéndose violentamente todo. Shinji va al auxilio de la caída y descubre con horror que se acaba de romper el brazo izquierdo, al intentar ayudarla hace un movimiento brusco que le provoca un dolor a la chica, al mover su brazo roto. La niña chilla del dolor ante el asustado muchacho, que no sabe qué hacer. Una viga de acero cae por el intenso movimiento que hay en la superficie, dirigiéndose en su caída hacia los chiquillos, amenazando aplastarlos bajo su peso, lo cual hubiera conseguido, de no ser por la intervención del Eva, que cubrió con su mano derecha al muchacho, protegiéndolo del peso. La viga rebota violentamente en la mano del robot y sale disparada al agua, sin herir a nadie. Todos están asombrados al ver la acción inconsciente de la máquina, para proteger a su posible usuario. Era claro que el niño era el indicado para pilotearlo, ya que el mismo Eva había intervenido para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Sólo hacía falta que el muchacho pudiera superar ese ataque de pánico del cual era presa. El ambiente se hizo silencio, y todos estaban esperando la reacción de Shinji... duró cabizbajo algunos minutos, meditando, con la chiquilla en sus brazos, y por fin después de algunos instantes, pronuncio: — ¡Está bien, voy a hacerlo!— gritó un poco inseguro de si esa era la decisión correcta. Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en la cara de Gendo, de oreja a oreja. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Inmediatamente empezaron los preparativos para lanzar al Eva a un sangriento combate a muerte; había que enseñarle lo básico al piloto en muy poco tiempo. Le dijeron que el Eva funcionaba con una sincronización entre él y su piloto, para lo que le dieron dos aparatos en forma triangular, que debía colocar en cada parietal de su cabeza, para que pudiera sincronizarse mejor con el robot. Le explicaron que el movimiento de piernas y brazos se realizaba con sólo el pensarlo y que los dos disparadores que iba a tener en frente servirían para incrementar el nivel de fuerza requerido y que la energía necesaria para moverse, se le suministraba por medio de un cable que iba a estar conectado en la espalda del Eva, en caso de que este cable se rompiera, sólo iba a tener un minuto de energía de reserva y después de eso... nada. Lo introdujeron en un tubo, en el que estaba cómodamente sentado, y después este mismo lo introdujeron en la médula del robot. En el centro de mando, los operadores y personal trabajaban para preparar el lanzamiento del robot. — Ajustando el lenguaje a japonés— pronunció un operador — Preparando todas las líneas para lanzamiento— dijo otro — Sincronizando el campo A.T... sincronizado — Abriendo todos los sistemas de energía E instrucciones como estas eran repetidas por los operadores, hasta que todo estuvo listo. Shinji permanecía sentado, reconociendo todo lo que le dijeron que iba a haber ahí. Efectivamente, los disparadores estaban enfrente de él, tal y cómo se lo habían dicho; pero todo estaba a oscuras. De pronto se encienden las luces, y empieza a oír las voces de la doctora y de Misato: — Shinji, ¿estás listo? — S-Sí— respondió éste — Muy bien, en unos segundos más vas a estar afuera. El muchacho se espanta al ver que todo se está llenando de líquido, y trata de contener la respiración mientras sube de nivel. — No te preocupes, puedes respirar en él— pronunció la doctora Aquellas palabras fueron un gran alivio para Shinji, que soltó de inmediato el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones y empezó a respirar normalmente. — ¡Lanzamiento!— ordenó Misato. Al instante, la plataforma en la que estaba el Eva subió rápidamente y se dirigió en un laberinto de túneles, a alta velocidad, pero aún así, el paseo duró unos cuantos minutos. Por fin, la plataforma se detiene y sale a la superficie, justo enfrente del ángel, a unos 200 metros de dónde estaba él. Una imagen de afuera aparece en frente del muchacho y percibe claramente todo: las estrellas, los edificios y justo frente a él, el ángel. La criatura estaba confundida por el nuevo obstáculo que habían puesto frente a ella, sin saber que hacer, únicamente observándolo detalladamente. Sobra el decir que Shinji estaba muerto del miedo, por el gran temor de morir. Jamás fue su deseo el pilotear al Eva, pero la chiquilla herida le recordó su sentido del deber, mismo que lo obligó a meterse en la situación en la que estaba atrapado en esos momentos. — Muy bien campeón, vamos a empezar a caminar, un paso a la vez— pronunció Misato por la radio. El niño pensó en caminar y apretó los disparadores, cómo se lo habían indicado, y el robot se impulsó y dio un paso fuera de la plataforma. — Bien, ahora el otro pie— indicó la mujer De nuevo el muchacho piensa y aprieta los controles y el otro pie sale de la plataforma, saliendo el Eva completamente de ella. — Ahora, repite lo mismo, despacio— exclamó la capitán Pero al dar el nuevo paso, Shinji pierde el equilibrio y va dar contra el suelo. Inmediatamente el ángel, al ver que el aparatejo ése tenía vida, concibió que era un peligro y decidió atacarlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrarse con el caído, con una mano lo sujeta de la cabeza y lo levanta; otra vez el codo de la criatura parece brillar y una descarga de energía sale de su mano. Hace el movimiento repetidas ocasiones, aporreando al Eva. Shinji entra en otro de sus ataques de pánico al ver la gran mano del coloso intentando penetrar su cabeza una y otra vez. El ángel, insatisfecho con su obra, toma el brazo derecho del Eva y lo empieza a apretar y a doblar; el muchacho ve con horror como su brazo derecho se retuerce al igual que el de la máquina, gritando. — ¡¡No te preocupes, no es tu brazo!!!— exclamó la doctora por la radio, tratando de calmarlo, sin resultado. El brazo por fin cede ante la enorme presión, cruje y se dobla sobre su propio eje. Puede que ese no fuera su brazo real, pero el dolor que Shinji sintió en ese momento fue lo bastante real como para gritar despavorido, lamentándose. No bien el pobre chiquillo había terminado de retorcerse del dolor cuando el monstruo lo volvió a sujetar del cráneo con una saña despiadada. Al momento un disparo de energía salió de la palma de su mano, estrellándose de lleno en la cabeza del robot. El Eva 01 salió volando por los aires debido a la fuerza del impacto, yéndose a estrellar de espaldas a un edificio unas cuadras más abajo. Un gran chorro de alguna clase de líquido rojo y espeso comenzó a salir bajo presión del agujero por donde el rayo agresor había perforado el casco del gigante de metal, desde la frente a la nuca. En el cuartel todo es confusión y caos. No hay organización y todos se dan órdenes entre ellos. Misato pone orden en todo ese barullo y ordena: — ¡Suspendan el plan de inmediato! ¡La protección del piloto debe ser ahora nuestra máxima prioridad! ¡Háganle regresar al punto de acoplamiento! — Es imposible… ¡No podemos establecer contacto! —la operadora estalla en pánico a su lado —¡Está totalmente fuera de alcance! —¿Qué dijiste?— pregunta con terror la militar. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Y mientras en esa sala todo es confusión, el muchacho que momentos antes discutió con el comandante vigila atentamente desde su propio monitor los acontecimientos que en cierto modo el mismo propició, cómodamente recargado sobre su asiento. La expresión despreocupada de su rostro indicaba a todas luces la tranquilidad con la que tomaba el desastre inminente debido a su negligencia. —¡Vamos, no puede ser tan fácil!— exclamó para sí mismo, siempre atento al transcurrir de la acción, cruzándose de brazos, como para realzar su postura de no intervenir en el evento —Enséñame, mocoso imbécil, enséñame de lo que estás hecho. Quiero ver qué tan buen piloto puede ser el hijo del comandante Ikari. Entre el barullo de las alarmas y del personal vociferando y huyendo despavoridos, los oficiales en el centro de mando al ver la brutal golpiza que le estaban propinando, se preguntan si Shinji podrá volver a ver un amanecer más. Categoría:El Proyecto Eva